Can't Cry Hard Enough
by Sweet addict
Summary: Kagami Taiga mendapati beberapa bukti bahwa kekasihnya berkhianat. Lebih dari satu tahun Taiga berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun. Seminggu setelah lulus sekolah Taiga mengungkapkan segalanya sebelum dia kembali ke Amerika.
1. Chapter 1

Apakah kalian mau mendengar ceritaku?. Cerita dimana seorang pemuda mendapati beberapa bukti kalau kekasih dan sahabatnya menghianatinya.

...

Waktu itu awal agustus tepat dihari ulang tahunnya,Kagami Taiga memutuskan menghubungi kekasihnya yang dua jam telat dari jam perjanjian. Ketika telponnya diangkat Taiga merasa khawatir karena suara kekasihnya terdengar sedikit serak. Taiga langsung bertanya pada kekasihnya dan kekhawtiran itu hilang setelah mendengar kekasihnya mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Saat Taiga hendak bertanya apa kekasihnya lupa dengan janji mereka bertemu, dia meminta Taiga untuk memutuskan telpon karena dia sedang latihan tambahan. Dengan berat hati Taiga memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Setelah membayar secangkir Latte yang dipesannya, Taiga berjalan keluar cafe dengan perasaan dan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh memenuhi otaknya. Latihan? Tapi kenapa begitu sepi?. Taiga mendengar suara tapi bukan suara decitan sepatu atau bola yang memantul dilantai kayu lapangan basket melainkan suara deritan tempat tidur jugasuara desahan walaupun tidak begitu jelas. Dengan segera Taiga menghapus pemikiran itu bersih-bersih dari otaknya karena dia percaya kekasihnya tidak akan menghianatinya.

...

Seperti dua tahun sebelumnya setiap akhir bulan april kamu selalu mengunjungi makam ibumu. Tahun ini tepat sepuluh tahun ibumu meninggalkan kamu dan ayahmu untuk selamanya. Dua tahun terakhir sahabat dekatmu, Kuroko, selau menemanimu namun kali ini kamu pergi sendiri karena Kuroko sedang demam. Semalam kamu menghubungi kekasihmu dan bertanya apa dia bisa menemanimu dan kekasihmu mengatakan kalau dia sudah ada acara dengan keluarganya. Kekasihmu sempat bertanya kenapa kamu tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menemanimu namun kamu tidak mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya karena kamu tidak ingin dia menemanimu kerena terpaksa.

Setelah membeli sebuket mawar merah bunga kesukaan ibumu, kamu melangkah memasuki taman makam dan menuju makam ibumu. Kamu mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari dalam tasmu dan membasahinya dengan air minum yang kamu bawa lalu membersihkan photo ibumu yang tersenyum manis dihadapanmu. Tanpa kamu sadari kamu telah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam dimakam ibumu mungkin karena kali ini kamu sendiri jadi kamu memutuskan bercerita pada ibumu. Cerita tentang sekolahmu, basket, teman-temanmu, juga bercerita tentang ayahmu yang selalu mengomelimu tentang nilai pelajaranmu. Kamu mengakhiri ceritamu dan berpamitan pada ibu lalu beranjak dari dudukmu saat jam diponselmu menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

Keluar dari taman makam kamu melangkah menuju halte bus. Kali ini kamu memilih menaiki bus dari pada kereta walau kamu harus berganti bus dua kali. Menunggu bus yang datang setiap lima belas menit sekali kamu menyumpal telingamu dengan headphone berwarna merah yang melingkar dilehermu kemudian memutar musik Jazz kesukaan orang tuamu.

..

Setelah berganti bus yang akan berhenti tepat dibawah apartementmu, kamu memutuskan untuk memejamkan matamu. Saat kamu hendak terlelap kamu merasakan bus berhenti dan akhirnya kamu membuka matamu. Kamu memalingkan kepalamu kekiri memperhatikan bangunan tinggi disekitarmu namun matamu menagkap dua pemuda yang sangat kamu kenal keluar dari gedung yang setelah kamu perhatikan adalah gedung bioskop. Senyuman tipis terlukis dibirmu, _'Acara keluarga, huh?!'_ ucapmu lirih.

Bus kembali berjalan dan sebelum dua pemuda itu benar-benar hilang dari matamu, kamu mendapati mereka mencuri berciuman ditempat umum. Melihat kejadian itu membuatmu menyentuh bibirmu sendiri, berfikir apakah ada kemungkinan kekasihmu menciummu setelah bibir itu menyatu dengan sahabatmu. Hatimu terasa sakit namun kamu mencoba mengabaikannya.

Kamu turun dari tempat dudukmu dan berdiri didepan pintu bus saat kamu menyadari kalau satu pemberhentian lagi bus akan berhenti dibawah apartementmu. Turun dari bus kamu memilih menuju ke lapangan basket yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartementmu. Sabtu sore lapangan akan penuh dengan anak kecil yang bermain dengan teman-teman mereka. Kamu tidak menyukai anak kecil namun kamu menyukai bermain basket dengan mereka. Mungkin basket akan membuatmu menyukai apa saja yang tidak kamu sukai sebelumnya. Mungkin kalau saja Nigou juga bisa bermain basket pasti kamu akan menyukai anjing bermata biru itu.

Kamu menghabiskan waktumu dilapangan basket sampai malam menjelang. Tiga jam berlalu sejak anak-anak kecil pulang kerumah masing-masing dan meninggalkanmu sendiri bahkan kamu mengabaikan suara naga yang berperang diperutmu. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat kamu tiba diapartementmu dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun kamu melewatkan peringatan meninggalnya ibumu sendirian.

...

Selama hidupmu kamu tidak pernah merasakan rasanya menyesal namun hari ini untuk pertama kalinya kamu tahu bagaimana rasanya. Niat awalmu menghubunginya tiga puluh menit lalu hanya ingin menanyakan jam berapa kekasihmu tiba diapartementmu namun yang kamu dengar adalah suara yang paling menyakitkan selain berita meninggalnya ibumu beberapa tahun lalu.

Aku ingin mengatakan kamu sangat bodoh Taiga. Kenapa kamu masih menunggunya mengangkat telponmu setelah cukup lama suara monoton terdengar oleh?. Kalau saja kamu memutuskan telponmu setelah bunyi ketiga pasti kamu tak akan sedikit sekarang. Dan kalau saja kamu tidak menunggunya menjawab sapaanmu, aku yakin hatimu tidak akan hangout berkeping. Saat ini.

Kenapa kamu masih menempelkan ponselmu ditelingamu setelah kamu mendengar suara desahan sahabatmu yang menyebut nama kekasihmu. Aku tahu rasanya tubuhmu seperti dijatuhkan kedalam jurang terjal dengan bebatuan runcing yang siap mengoyak tubuhmu ketika kamu mendengar kekasihmu yang mendesahkan nama sahabatmu. Kalau saja aku bisa, aku ingin merebut ponselmu dan melemparnya keluar jendela.

Aku berdiri disini menatapmu yang duduk membatu lebih dari satu jam. Mulutku ternganga lebar ketika telingaku menangkap suara tawamu dan bergidik ngeri saat suara tawamu yang semakin mengeras. Suara tawa itu memilikki banyak arti dan salah satunya kamu sedang menertawakan dirimu sendiri. Seandainya saja aku boleh memilih, aku ingin melihatmu menangis daripada mendengar suara tawamu yang mengerikan.

Setelah kamu paid tertawa, kamu merebahkan tubuhmu kemudian memejamkan matamu berharap sakit dihatimu hilang ketika kamu terbangun nanti. Saat kamu akan terlelap ponselmu bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Aku yakin kamu pasti mengira pesan itu dari kekasihmu namun ternyata sahabat baikmu yang sudah kamu anggap saudara, Kuroko.

Seulas senyuman terakhir dibibirmu membuatku penasaran dan akhirnya aku pun mengintip isi pesannya. 'Kagami-kun! Aku fikir Nigou sedang jatuh cinta', tulisnya. Tak lama sebuah photo tertera dilayar ponselmu dimana Nigou yang duduk bersanding dengan anjing berbulu putih lebat berpita merah muda disalah satu telinganya. Wajah Nigou menunjukkan kalau dia merasa senang bersanding dengan anjing putih itu. Aku tahu pesan dan photo itu dikirim Kuroko secara kebetulan namun aku dapat merasakan sakit dihatimu sedikit berkurang untuk saat ini, mungkin.

Kamu meletakkan ponselmu diatas meja kaca didepanmu kemudian beranjak berdiri menuju dapur menyiapkan makan malam untukmu sendiri namun aku yakin kamu juga akan memasak makanan untuknya. Ketika kamu selesai memasak jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam namun kekasihmu tak mengirimu kabar kalau dia akan datang atau tidak.

Saat kamu berencana memakan makananmu, kamu mendengar suara kunci yang diputar dengan segera kamu kembali berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu menyambutnya. Melihat senyuman terukir dibibirnya amarah didadamu terasa akan meledak namun kamu berusaha untuk meredam dan menyembunyikannya walau itu menyakitkanmu. Untuk kesekian kalinya kamu berpura-pura bahwa kamu tidak tahu apa-apa dan melukiskan senyuman palsu dibibirmu.

Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apa yang ada difikiranmu, Taiga?. Bagaimana bisa kamu bertahan dengan kesakitanmu selama ini. Setahun lebih kamu mengetahuinya dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Aku berharap bukan karena cinta kamu bertahan karena cinta memilikki masa akhir.

...

...

**Fanfict pertama saya difandom ini. Sebenarnya saya sudah memutuskan berhenti menulis satu tahun lalu tapi entah kenapa hasrat menulis bangun kembali dan itu karena Kuroko no Basket.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hooray Update!. Kalu ada typo atau kesalahan tolong dimaklumi, saya adalah pemalas untuk urusan baca ulang.

..

Berjalan tertatih dengan sedikit tertatih, Taiga memasuki cafe tempat dia berjanji bertemu dengan Aomine. Dengan sedikit kesusahan dia berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya. Mengernyitkan dahinya menahan rasa sakit dikakinya. Dua minggu lalu dia jatuh terkilir dari tangga. Karena sakit yang luar biasa dikakinya dia memutuskan pergi ke klinik tidak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Bersukur cidera dikakinya tidak terlalu parah, hanya saja dokter memintanya untuk tidak bermain basket selama satu atau dua bulan agar tidak memperparah cideranya.

Namun bukan Kagami Taiga kalau dia mendengar perkataan dokter begitu saja. Empat hari sebelum hari ini dia bermain basket sampai tidak mampu lagi berlari. Sehingga terpaksa dia harus kembali mengunjungi dokter dan menerima omelan atas keteledorannya. Sedikit menyesal memang dia akhirnya, hanya saja dia tidak tahu lagi harus dengan cara apa dia meluapkan amarahnya.

Meletakkan kedua tongkat disampingnya kemudian memanggil pelayan cafe yang kebetulan lewat didekatnya. Memesan secangkir coklat hangat juga sepotong sandwich untuk dirinya. Menatap pintu masuk, berharap agar Aomine segera datang meski dia sudah merasa terbiasa menunggunya.

Melirik jam bulat yang tergantung ditembok cafe, lima belas menit sudah berlalu. Bahkan makanan yang dipesannya sudah habis dimakannya namun Aomine juga belum datang. Menghela nafas lelah, dia mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya berniat menghubungi Aomine. Sebelum dia sempat menekan nama Aomine dilayar ponselnya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Yo!" sapa pemuda bersurai biru singkat dibarengi dengan menarik kursi disampingnya.

..

"Aku fikir kamu lupa punya janji bertemu denganku" cetusku padanya.

Tersenyum tipis padaku lalu mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan cafe, "Berterima kasihlah pada Satsuki karena mengingatkanku, kalau tidak aku sudah bermimpi sekarang" jujurnya setelah memesan minuman yang diinginkannya. Mengeratkan gigiku menahan amarahku dengan sikapnya.

"Aomine sekali" ledekku, sebenarnya aku kecewa dengan alasannya. Dadaku terasa bergemuruh. Ingin sekali aku memukul wajahnya. Nah! Aku pernah menunggunya satu jam, jadi lima belas menit bukan masalah besar. Dia bahkan sering melupakan janjinya juga aku sering merasakan sakit hati yang lebih dari hari ini. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum getir. Terkadang aku membenci diriku karena aku sering merasa aku bukan diriku sendiri, sejak hari itu aku merasa seperti orang lain.

"Kenapa harus bertemu disini? Bagaimana kakimu?" Tanya membuatku meletakkan ponselku, menyesap minumanku yang kedua sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanya.

" Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" jujurku tanpa basa-basi mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Mendengar ucapanku hampir saja dia menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya.

Ketika dia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu terdengar olehku suara cempreng seseorang yang bersemangat memanggil namaku. Beruntung sekali cafe tidak begitu banyak pengunjung sehingga suaranya tidak mengganggu. "Kagami-chi! Eh! Aomine-chi juga disini?. Aku fikir hanya Kagami-chi dan aku saja." ucapnya renyah. "Apa aku telat?, Apa aku mengganggu kalian?, Kagami-chi kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku Aomine-chi juga disini?" tanyanya beruntun membuatku mengurut keningku.

Mengabaikan pertanyaannya, aku menunjuk kursi didepanku mengisyaratkan dia untuk duduk. Ku lambaikan tanganku memanggil pelayan dan memintanya memberikan segelas air untuknya.

Mendapati Kise yang mulai bernafas dengan teratur, aku menarik nafas dalam, mengusap wajahku kasar, lalu menghembuskan nafasku pelan. Menatap lekat mereka berdua, entah berapa lama sampai aku merasakan mereka duduk tidak nyaman karena tatapanku. Berdeham pelan, membersihkan tenggorokanku sebelum aku membuka mulutku, mencoba mengucapkan semua yang ada didalam otakku. Meluapkan semuanya sehingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

"Apakah kalian mau mendengar ceritaku?" Tanpa menunggu mereka menjawab, aku melanjutkan ucapanku "Cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang beberapa kali mendapati bukti kalau kekasih dan sahabatnya menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman dibelakangnya" kuhentikan lagi ucapanku kemudian menatap mereka bergantian. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa terbahak melihat wajah kaget mereka berdua seolah mereka tahu siapa yang aku maksud. Lagi, ku tarik nafas dalam, entah yang keberapa kalinya sebelum melanjutkan cerita dimana akulah pemeran utama dikisah menyakitkan itu.

..

_Beberapa saat kemudian._

Tanganku meraih selembar tisu dihadapanku ketika mendapati mata Kise yang berkaca dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kagami-chi, ma'afkan aku" lirihnya dibarengi dengannya menggenggam tanganku membuatku segera menarik tanganku membuatnya menatapku terkejut.

Dengan perlahan kutarik tanganku dari genggaman Kise yang entah sejak kapan dia menggenggamnya "Kise! Mulai hari ini aku dan Aomine sudah tidak memilikki hubungan lebih dari teman. Jadi kalian tidak perlu lagi diam-diam menjalin hubungan dibelakangku. Kalian tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku baik-baik saja" lanjutku dengan menyunggingkan senyuman lega. Akhirnya aku mampu mengeluarkan semua apa yang sudah aku simpan rapat dihatiku. Jika seseorang bertanya padaku apa aku pernah membenci mereka, aku akan menjawab '_tentu aku pernah' _hanya saja aku tidak pandai menumbuhkan rasa benci sehingga rasa itu mati dengan cepat dihatiku. Mungkin juga aku hanya tidak ingin membebaniku dengan sebuah rasa yang akan merugikan diriku sendiri.

Terasa seperti kembali menelan pil pahit tanpa air saat aku melihat Aomine diam tak bergeming, menunduk dalam disampingku. Ingin aku memahami arti diamnya, namun aku sadar bahwa aku tak begitu mengenalnya dengan baik. Apakah kamu merasa bersalah Aomine? Atau kamu senang karena akhirnya aku tahu tanpa kamu beritahu?, Senang karena hubungan kita berakhir tanpa kamu berkata apa-apa?. Atau memang kamu tidak pernah peduli dengan perasaanku juga hubungan kita?. Apapun alasannya aku sudah menerimanya semua. Apakah kamu meninggalkan keangkuhan dirumah, sehingga kini kamu hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa bahkan menatapku pun enggan. Meski tak terucap aku berterima kasih padamu, Aomine.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang harus aku bicarakan, kugendong tas milikku lalu dengan perlahan beranjak berdiri. Tanpa aku sadari beban yang selama ini terasa berat dipundakku seolah lenyap begitu saja. Dengan sengaja aku memelankan langkahku berharap dia akan memanggilku atau menarik tanganku menghentikanku. Jujur dihatiku yang terdalam, aku mengharapkan dia akan memberikan penjelasan kenapa dia melakukan semua itu padaku, meskipun hanya sebuah kebohongan.

Ketika aku berada diambang pintu terdengar samar olehku suara Kise yang meminta Aomine untuk menghentikanku. Namun nyatanya dia tak melakukan apapun meski aku kini sudah berada diluar cafe. Ku sunggingkan senyuman pahit sambil terus melangkah keluar.

..

Entah seberapa jauh aku melangkah sejak keluar dari cafe tadi. Ketika ku tengokkan kepalaku kudapati diriku berdiri disamping lapangan basket kosong, yang aku sendiri terkejut bagaimana bisa kakiku membawaku kesini. Lapangan basket tak jauh dari stasiun kereta beberapa blok dari apartementku aku melangkah terlalu jauh rupanya. Pantas saja aku merasa sedikit lelah sekarang.

Merutuki nasibku saat aku mendapati pemuda berambut hijau yang jujur saja dia orang yang tidak ingin aku temui saat ini. Dia duduk disatu-satunya bangku dekat tiang lampu. Bola kaki kecil terletak dipangkuannya, _Lucky Item _batinku. Dengan nikmatnya dia menyeruput sekaleng minuman kesukaannya.

"Yo" sapaku mengagetkannya. "Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini" lanjutku setelah mendekat padanya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, terlihat jelas dia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. "Bukannya aku peduli padamu hanya saja aku penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" Tanyanya kemudian menggeser tubuhnya memberiku tempat untuk duduk.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya kemudian mendudukkan tulang dudukku disampingnya. Meluruskan kakiku. Aku menyandarkan kedua tongkatku dipinggiran bangku, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya, "Terkilir saat menolong seekor anjing" aku rasa tidak apa sedikit berbohong padanya.

"Idiot. Aku tahu kamu idiot tapi tidak menyangka kamu sebegitu bodoh" sindirnya membuatku bibirku tertarik keatas, "Bukankah kamu selalu mengatakan anjing dan monster itu sama?" Lanjutnya dengan nada meledek.

"Aku hanya tidak tega membiarkannya terjepit dipembatas jalan, merintih kesakitan. Jangan memanggilku idiot berulang kali" aku menghela nafas singkat setelah melanjutkan kebohonganku, "Hei Midorima! Mungkin hari ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Seharusnya aku senang tidak akan lagi melihatmu namun nyatanya aku sedikit sedih, terdengar lucu bukan?". Dapat aku lihat dari sudut mataku dia memalingkan wajahnya kearahku mencoba memastikan kalau aku berkata serius dengannya.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagi orang sepandai Midorima untuk mengerti maksudku, "Kapan kamu akan pergi? Aomine tahu?".

Menggelengkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaannya yang terakhir. "Kamu tahu?" ucapku balik bertanya, "Hari ini aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Aomine. Hanya kamu dan Kuroko yang tahu" mendengarnya Midorima hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Aku akan merindukan Kuroko. Dia sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku milikki" curhatku padanya.

Midorima ikut mendirikan badannya ketika mendapatiku yang beranjak berdiri. Dengan sigap dia meraih tongkatku dan meletakkan dibawah ketiakku. "Terima kasih. Aku harus pergi. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi" kutepuk pelan pundaknya, "Midorima Shintarou aku berterima kasih padamu sudah membantuku menyimpan rahasia ini. Aku pergi setelah pembagian sertifikat kelulusan. Aku akan menghubungimu." ucapku terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri.

..

Midorima memandang punggung lebar Kagami hingga menghilang dari penglihatannya. Dia merasa pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkannya telah berubah banyak, bahkan terasa seperti orang yang berbeda dengan Kagami Taiga yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya dua tahun lalu. Dia ikut senang dengan perubahan Kagami yang menjadi lebih dewasa juga mampu mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. Namun didalam hatinya dia menaruh rasa iba yang cukup besar. Dia tidak tahu rasanya dihianati atau menghianati karena dia tak pernah merasakan sebelumnya.

Masih segar diingatannya raut wajah Kagami ketika dia tanpa sengaja melihat Kagami mendapati Aomine dan Kise berciuman dilorong stadiun yang sepi waktu itu. Kagami berdiri mematung memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik yang dibuat oleh dua orang didepannya. Raut kecewa juga senyum terluka terlukis jelas diwajahnya. Namun matanya terlihat seolah berteriak padanya kalau bukan kali pertamanya Kagami melihat adegan seperti itu. Mungkin orang yang tidak mengenal Kagami akan berfikir pemuda bersurai merah itu adalah pemuda yang kasar dan bengis, namun sebenarnya Kagami memilikki hati yang sangat lembut, lebih lembut dari orang lain sehingga sangat mudah terluka, meski dia sendiri tahu Kagami belum tentu menyadarinya.

Memang Aomine, Kise juga Kagami adalah temannya, namun urusan asmara mereka bukan hal yang harus diikut campuri olehnya. Terkadang dia menyesalkan perbuatan kedua mantan satu teamnya itu. menyayangkan hubungan baik mereka bertiga harus berakhir dengan Kagami yang terluka.

Menyadari hari mulai gelap saat lampu lapangan menyala otomatis, Midorima meraih barang miliknya dan melempar kaleng minuman kosong ke tempat sampah tak jauh darinya, kemudian melangkah keluar lapangan, kembali kerumahnya. Didalam hatinya dia berdoa semoga Kagami bisa lebih bahagia setelah dia kembali ke Amerika nanti.

...

Bersambung

Spoiler untuk chapter berikutnya yang entah kapan dilanjut, sebenarnya hubungan Aomine dan Kise sudah berakhir. Hanya saja bodohnya Aomine diam seribu bahasa, terlalu kaget sepertinya.


End file.
